Resident Evil: Paris
by Buddy Redfield
Summary: Albert Wesker ha formado una familia en Paris. Pero no será nada fácil para ellos, pues los STARS se han enterado y no les harán una vida tranquila.
1. 12 de Diciembre

-Les llevaré hasta su mesa.-

El matrimonio siguió a aquel chico joven hasta la mesa que habían reservado meses atrás. Ese día, era su aniversario. Pero no quisieron cenar en ese restaurante porque fuera el más caro, o tuviera mayor fama. Simplemente, allí había alguien que los interesaba.

-Es aquí. Ahora los atenderemos.-

-Gracias.- Contestó Albert Wesker.

Los dos se sentaron, uno enfrente del otro, y comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor. Era una fría noche de invierno, probablemente el doce de Diciembre más frío que habían presenciado. Incluso nevaba.

-Desconocemos su apariencia actual, debemos prestar mucha atención.-

-Bueno, sabemos su altura y su tipo. No creo que haya engordado demasiado.- Dijo Patrice Wesker.

Albert contempló cada uno de los camareros y camareras, pero ninguno era la persona que ellos buscaban. Algo vibró en sus pantalones. Metió las manos en su bolsillo y sacó su teléfono móvil.

-Estoy dentro. – Dijo al otro lado del teléfono una voz joven. – Espero la señal.-

Uno de los camareros que trabajaba para aquel restaurante se acercó hasta ellos, llevaba un uniforme azul marino, con corbata blanca, y traía consigo una pequeña máquina táctil en la que apuntaba los pedidos que hacían los Wesker.

No estaban pidiendo demasiado, en realidad, ir a cenar, solo era una tapadera para su plan. Y es que a Albert Wesker siempre le ha gustado terminar con todo, no dejaba ningún cabo suelto. Y si quería borrar la presencia de su pasado de su propia mente, tendría que hacer aquello. Era la primera vez que mataba una vez casado, y es que el día de su boda prometió dejar atrás todo lo que había vivido los últimos años.

Pero estas últimas semanas algo inquietante le atormentaba. Se había enterado que la mismísima Ada Wong trabajaba en ese mismo restaurante. Al parecer, era camarera. No sería del todo preocupante, si no fuera porque los Wesker vivían a tres manzanas de allí.

_Es mejor terminar cuanto antes._

Patrice Wesker observaba a cada uno de los camareros o camareras que salían de la cocina con platos para servir, y cuando salía una camarera, se lo decía a su esposo para identificarla, ya que ella jamás había visto a Ada Wong. Mientras, él estaba pendiente de los otros camareros que retiraban platos de las mesas o tomaban nota de los pedidos.

-Que puta pesada. Va a ver que entrar y sacarla de los pelos, o algo.- Le dijo Patrice a su marido.

-Y el niño escondido en la cocina. Espero que no lo pillen.-

-Quizás no fue buena idea traer al niño.-

-Claro que sí. Está lo suficientemente entrenado. Además de que ya tiene diecisete años, podrá con todo.-

-Hablando de entrenar.- Dijo Patrice.- Creo que te pasas un poco con Stef.-

-No, mujer. Lo suficiente.-

-¿Lo suficiente Albert? Todas las niñas de su edad están prácticamente jugando con las muñecas. Y ella, ya sabe disparar. Albert, solo tiene 10 años.

Albert Wesker fue a replicar, pero justo en ese momento Ada Wong salió de la cocina. Si no fuera porque la estuvieran buscando, no la hubieran conocido. Llevaba el pelo largo, y era completamente pelirroja. Llevaba el uniforme de trabajo, era la primera vez que Wesker la veía sin su vestido largo rojo.

Patrice miró a su marido y éste asintió. Después, hizo una llamada perdida a su hijo mientras la camarera se acercaba con la cena que ellos habían pedido. Una gran casualidad. Fue entonces cuando pareció que todo el mundo se había callado, pendientes de lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Wesker y su esposa se habían dado la mano por encima de la mesa, para hacer notar que esa vez, estaban más unidos que nunca. Comenzó su plan.

Patrice Wesker se levantó de la mesa, y caminó dirección a los lavabos, mirando hacia atrás, hacia la mesa que acababa de dejar. Después, entró en el servicio de señoritas y se encerró en uno de los váteres. Puso el bolso encima de la taza y sacó una 9mm, dos cargadores, un puñal, tres granadas cegadoras, y lo colocó debajo de su vestido.

Salió del váter y se lavó la cara en el lavabo. Reconoció que estaba un poco nerviosa, pero podía hacerlo, podía con ello. Se frotó los ojos con el agua fría y su cuerpo se paralizó, desde allí podía escuchar un alboroto. Un alboroto que venía de la cocina.

Mientras tanto, Wesker había esperado solo a que Ada Wong llegase hasta su mesa. No era casualidad que hubieran escogido la mesa más alejada de la cocina. Finalmente, ella llegó y puso los platos sobre la mesa, sin mirar quien estaba sentado en ella.

-Hola, Ada.-

Wong miró hacia Albert, pero no dejó caer los platos, ni se mostró sorprendida. Ni si quiera contestó al saludo, simplemente, sonrió.

-¡Bu!- Dijo Wesker.

Ada sacó un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos y se sonó los mocos. Albert intentó levantarse de su silla, pero alguien se lo impidió sujetándole los hombros desde atrás. Wesker se quedó quieto intentando procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, y miró hacia los baños, quizás intentando decirle a su esposa con la mirada que no saliera.

-Me alegro de verte, capitán.- Dijo Chris Redfield desde atrás.-

Albert se quitó las manos de Chris de encima y se levantó de la silla. Después, sigilosamente, llevó su mano hacia uno de los bolsillos traseros, y sacó una daga.

-Mejor será que dejes eso donde estaba.- Gritó una chica de unos diecisiete años desde un piso de arriba, en el que supuestamente había un hotel.-

-Vaya vaya, Redfield. Esa cría tiene un extraño parecido a ti. ¿Qué tal el mete-saca con Valentine? Bien, ¿No?-

Patrice tenía puesta la oreja en las paredes del baño, podía escuchar un poco lo que pasaba en la cocina. Palabras sueltas como: _Un niño, tiene un arma, ha matado al chef, o hay sangre por todas partes. _¿Habrían convertido a Bryan en un monstruo? Empezaba a dudarlo.

Ada Wong entró en ese momento en los ser vicios de señoras, tan rápido, que ni siquiera vio a Patrice. Rompió la ventana y se apoyó en los lavabos para trepar y salir por ella.

-¿A dónde crees que vas tú?- Le gritó la señora Wesker.-

Ada miró hacia ella y sonrió.

-No tengo nada contra ti, rubia. Bueno, ahora que lo pienso… Debes ser feliz, ¿no? Te tirarás a Wesker todos los días, y él es bueno. A mí me llevaba a otro mundo cuando lo hacíamos. –

-Hipócrita desgraciada. Ni siquiera le rozaste.-

-¿Eso es lo que te ha contado?- Dijo Ada riéndose.

-Esa es la verdad.-

-Permíteme que me ría.-

-A ti no te tocan ni tus gatos, basura.-

-Como te dejas engañar por Albert. Bien que le gustaba que hiciéramos el kamasutra entero-

-¡Estás mintiendo!-

Patrice agarró el puñal que había guardado momentos atrás y lo lanzó a bocajarro hacia Ada.

Le dio de lleno en el pecho, clavándola incluso en la pared. La sangré empezó a salir por la boca de Wong y ésta intentó sacarse el puñal, pero iba perdiendo fuerzas, se estaba muriendo. La señora Wesker se acercó a ella y retiró el arma blanca de su pecho, consiguiendo que Ada cayera al suelo.

-¿Sabes, Ada? El amor es como un ladrillo, puedes construir una casa o enterrar a un cuerpo muerto.-

Bryan Wesker apareció por la puerta de la cocina y la situación le pareció graciosa. Después, caminó con tranquilidad hacia donde estaba su padre.

-Arriba, hijo.- Le dijo Albert

Bryan subió la mirada y vio a aquella chica apuntando a su padre con el arma. Dio media vuelta dirección a las escaleras, él se encargaría de ella.

-¿Qué hacéis en París?-

-Hemos venido a buscarte. Sabemos lo que estás haciendo.- Contestó Redfield.

-No os estoy haciendo ningún daño. Dejadme vivir mi vida.-

-No vaciles, Wesker. Si trabajas en un virus, estás haciéndonos daño.-

-No es ningún virus, solo es un proyecto personal. Siempre me han gustado esas cosas.

-Deja de mentir, o dispararé.-

-Bueno, tranquilo Redfield. ¿En serio pensabas que te iba a decir la verdad?-

En ese momento, Albert golpeó a Chris en el abdomen con tal fuerza, que Redfield acabó en la otra punta del restaurante, en el suelo.

Su hija, que lo había visto todo, se aterrorizó y pensó lo peor, ya que su padre no se movía. Echó a correr hacia la parte del hotel, y se escondió detrás del mostrador de recepción. Bryan había seguido todos sus pasos, y realmente no pensaba que estuviera preparada para matar y menos a un chico de más o menos de su misma edad. Comprobó la munición, -aunque sabía que estaba completa- estaba muy nerviosa y podía escuchar al otro chico acercarse. Cerró los ojos, tenía miedo. Y esperó.

Wesker había entrado en los servicios en busca de su esposa, y lo que encontró allí fue más que alucinante. Su esposa había acabado con Ada, ella sola. Estaba orgulloso.

-Cojamos al niño y vayámonos, Albert.-

-Espera, todo se ha complicado. Los S.T.A.R.S están aquí.-

-Dime que los has matado.-

-Tan solo he herido a Redfield. Los demás no están.-

-¿El chico Redfield?-

-Sí, también está aquí su hija. Bryan se iba a encargar de ella.-

-¿Qué coño dices, Albert? ¿Vas a dejar que nuestro hijo mate a una niña? Ve a buscarlo ahora mismo y vámonos.-

-Pero…

-No hay peros, joder. Es un niño. ¡Qué digo niño, un monstruo! Y tú tienes la culpa.-

Albert agachó la cabeza y salió de los servicios.

-Hola caracola. Creo que tengo que matarte- Dijo Bryan.

-¿Lo vas a hacer?- Le contestó Stef.

-No hay más remedio. Pero antes me tienes que decir como te llamas.-

-Stef.-

-Como mi hermana.-

-¿Tienes una hermana? Bueno, no es tan raro, supongo que lo asesinos también tenéis hermanos-

-¿Te importa que me siente contigo?-

-¿Me vas a matar sentado?-

-Sí.-

-¿Tú cómo te llamas?-

-Bryan. ¿Te gusta?-

-No. Pero es un nombre que os pega a los asesinos.-

-Supongo… ¿Y tú eres hija del marica?-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Bueno, mi padre siempre ha pensado que Redfield era de la otra acera.-

-Pues ya ves que no, imbécil.-

Los dos se rieron un poco, y pasaron cinco minutos sin hablar.

-Bueno, se me hace tarde, -por poner una excusa- diré que te has escapado. Pero, no dudes que nos volveremos a ver.-

Bryan se levantó y se fue.


	2. 25 de Diciembre

Jill Valentine sacó las llaves del bolsillo y abrió la puerta de su casa. Había estado casi toda la mañana comprando en el supermercado. Traía un montón de bolsas consigo, pensó que quizás hubiera sido mejor haber llamado a Chris para que le ayudara, pero estaba muy ocupado cortando el césped para apañar un poco el jardín. Ese día, iban todos a cenar, pues era Navidad.

Ana siempre iba corriendo al recibidor, para ver quien entraba o salía de su casa en ese momento. Ana era una perra pequeña, blanca, y muy fiel. Además, tenía muy mal genio. Comenzó a mover el rabo queriendo mostrar alegría por ver a su dueña llegar con tanta comida.

Jill dejó las bolsas encima de la encimera de la cocina, y cogió el teléfono. La dolían un poco los dedos de haber sujetado las bolsas de tanto peso, pero marcó el número de todas maneras.

_Hola, soy Claire y ahora mismo no te puedo atender. Deja tu mensaje después de la señal. PIIIIIIIIIIIIII. Es broma, eso era yo. Ahora viene la verdadera._

_._

-Claire, soy Jill. Acabo de venir de comprar y se me ha olvidado algo de champagne. Y por no ir otra vez hasta allí… en fin, me preguntaba si tenías tú en casa para que pudieras traer. Llámame.-

Valentine colocó el teléfono donde estaba y se sentó en una pequeña mesa redonda que tenía en la cocina. Allí, había una ventana desde la que se podía ver el jardín con la piscina incluida. Su marido seguía cortando el césped, y lo cierto era que lo hacía fatal. La hierba estaba más alta en unos lados que en otros. Ana le seguía a todos los lados, mientras ladraba al cortacésped. Jill abrió la ventana.

-Ana, ven aquí. Ya sabes lo peligroso que es estar cerca de esa máquina mientras tu padre la está utilizando. Recuerda lo que te pasó la otra vez. –

La perra no le hizo caso, pero Chris miró hacia ella y sonrió. Y es que hubo una vez en la que "sin querer" pasó el cortacésped muy cerca de la perra y la hizo un _bonito _corte de pelo. Valentine cerró la ventana, pero siguió mirando a través de ella. Le acababa de hablar a su perra como si fuera su hija…

-Mamá, dame dinero, voy a comprar el pan.- Dijo Stef.

-No hace falta, ya lo he traído yo, he estado en el súper. De hecho, acabo de venir. – Contestó su madre.

Stef se quedó parada, apoyada sobre una de las paredes de la cocina. Después bostezó.

-¿A qué hora te acostaste anoche?- Preguntó Jill

-No me acuerdo, sobre las doce o así.-

-Entonces no deberías tener tanto sueño. A no ser que no puedas dormir por las noches.-

-¿Por qué no podría dormir?-

-Tú sabrás, últimamente estás muy rara. Ya no te sientas con nosotros a hablar, ni nos cuentas que tal el colegio. Ni si quiera sales con los amigos. Estás todo el día encerrada en tu cuarto.-

-Bueno, ¿desde cuándo es malo eso?-

-No es malo, simplemente es un hábito que tienes últimamente y que antes no tenías.-

Stef Wesker ponía la última bola en el árbol de Navidad mientras todos los demás la miraban. Aquello no era algo que a Albert le gustara, pero la niña va al colegio, y quiere hacer lo que las demás familias hacen. Quería sentirse como una niña normal.

-Este año ha quedado mejor que el anterior. Vamos, colocaros, vamos a hacernos una foto todos juntos.-

Albert cogió la cámara y la puso en modo automático. Después, corrió hacia al árbol con todos los demás y sonrió a la cámara. A simple vista, parecían una familia normal, pero ese momento se rompió por una llamada telefónica que Albert recibió: Era su gente, habían hecho un progreso con el virus.

-Ya voy.- Contestó él.- Familia, tengo que dejaros por unos momentos, no tardaré.-

Los tres le miraron mientras salía del comedor y se marchaba de la casa. Posteriormente, abrió la puerta de su coche y se montó en él. Era consciente de que aquel día no debía separarse de su familia, era Navidad. Pero también era verdad que no les pasaría nada por estar una hora sin él. Arrancó el coche y pisó el acelerador fuerte, quería llegar pronto y saber lo que había sucedido.

Las calles de viviendas estaban completamente vacías, y aquello era normal. Ni si quiera había coches circulando por las carreteras. Giró a la izquierda en una intersección. Jamás había tomado ese camino para ir al laboratorio antes, pero creía que podría ser un atajo. Se adentró en una calle con más casas todavía, y se pegó bastante a la acera.

Todas las casas tenían las luces de navidad puestas, y algunos que otros muñecos móviles y parlantes cutres típicos de película. Fue entonces, cuando algo repentino pasó, y Wesker maldijo toda su vida: había pinchado.

Aunque, podría haber sido mucho peor. Estaba enfrente de un vecindario entero, podrían ayudarle. Dejó de examinar la rueda, -se cagó en su vida por no tener otra de repuesto.- y caminó hacia la casa más cercana. Aquella vivienda no tenía tantas luces como las demás, pero aun así tenía adornos y cosas de esas. Llamó al timbre y esperó.

Mientras, podía ver, a través de una pequeña ventana que había pegada a la puerta, el recibidor. Todo iba "bien" dentro de lo que cabía, pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando vio a Jill Valentine en el hall limpiándose las manos con un trapo y preparada para abrir.

Albert se lanzó detrás de unos arbustos que había cerca de la entrada de la casa y permaneció escondido mientras Valentine miraba a ver quien había llamado y después cerraba la puerta. Wesker se levantó y se quitó unas cuantas ramas de encima. Después, corrió fuera del barrio, alejándose de aquella casa, y de su coche.

Si fuera por él, la habría matado. A ella y toda su familia. Pero ya no era el Albert Wesker de antes, ahora tenía una familia a la que quería y tenía que proteger. En su cabeza la pregunta: "¿Sabrán donde vivo? "Apareció y mataba a otros de sus pensamientos.

Stef Valentine se volvió a sentar en la silla de escritorio mientras comía tostadas con mermelada. Levantó la tapa de su ordenador portátil y presionó unos segundos el botón de encendido para iniciarlo. No tenía claro lo que iba a hacer. ¿Los asesinos tendrían Facebook? Bueno, ¿por qué no? Aunque, pensándolo mejor, el chico Wesker no era un asesino normal. Era un asesino que le perdonó la vida. ¿Por qué?

Deslizó el ratón sobre la mesa para pinchar en el acceso directo de Internet. Tecleó "Facebook" en el buscador y esperó a que cargara. Después, inició sesión y buscó a su asesino. Todo aquello parecía muy extraño, cuando le encontró, no supo si cantar victoria o darse por muerta. Se metió en su perfil y dio gracias por no tenerlo protegido.

_Veamos que amigos tiene un asesino. _ Pensó para sí misma. En realidad, tenía muy pocos amigos, y todo ellos eran normales. También se dio cuenta de que no había puesto donde estudiaba, porque quizás no lo hacía. Después, miró sus intereses para saber algo más de él y sonrió al ver que tenían en común gustos musicales. A los dos les gustaban grupos como Coldplay.

Finalmente, sin saber si hacía lo correcto, -aunque tampoco la importaba mucho- le envió una solicitud de amistad y cerró Facebook. Apoyó la cabeza en una de sus manos y sonrió, pensando en la locura que acababa de cometer.

-Steeeeeeeeeeeeef. Ven a echarme una mano, hija.- Gritó Chris desde su jardín.-

Stef se levantó de su silla y metió su móvil en el bolsillo, después, salió de la habitación y camino con desgana por todo el pasillo, hasta salir al patio y llegar al jardín. Allí estaba su padre intentando descargar el cortacésped para meter la hierba cortada en grandes bolsas negras para tirarlas a la basura.

-¿Me ayudas?- Preguntó Chris.

-¿Tengo elección?- A Stef le gustaba contestar con otra pregunta.-

-No.- Dijo Redfield sonriendo.-

-Llámame lista, inteligente, sabionda, pero ya sabía lo que me ibas a contestar.- Dijo ella sonriendo también.

-Qué egocéntrica. Como se nota que eres hija de Jill Valentine.- Dijo bromeando y haciendo señal de silencio con su dedo poniéndolo a la altura de sus labios.

-La ventana de la cocina está abierta.- Dijo la voz de Jill.- Y se oye todo, y cuando digo todo, me refiero a todo. Y tú Chris, te quedas sin cenar.-

-Está mosqueada conmigo porque no la compré un anillo que quería.- Le dijo Chris a Stef.

-Lo he oído.- Dijo Valentine.

En ese momento, el móvil de Stef sonó. Era una notificación de Facebook. Su asesino había aceptado la petición de amistad. Una extraña sensación de ¿emoción? la recorrió todo el cuerpo, y la dejó un poco inquieta.

Albert Wesker llegó caminando a su propia casa, y metió la llave en la cerradura. Estaba cabizbajo y más que nunca temía por su familia. Ya no se arrepentiría de haber entrenado a sus niños. Allí en el comedor, le esperaban, cada uno con una sonrisa en sus caras mientras él tenía que estar fingiendo que todo iba bien. Tener una familia lo había debilitado, ahora era mucho más vulnerable.

-Patrice, cielo, ven un momento a la habitación.- Le dijo a su esposa.

Albert comenzó a subir las escaleras que le llevarían al primer piso, donde se encontraba su habitación. Después, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a quitarse las zapatillas. A veces echaba de menos sus botas…

Su esposa entró en la habitación y le miró, caminó hacia él y se sentó en la cama también.

-¿Y el coche?-

-Patrice, tenemos que irnos de aquí. Ellos han venido a por nosotros.-


	3. 25 de Diciembre parte 2

Supongo que alguna vez os habéis sentido vacíos. No en el sentido de estar huecos, hay muchas vísceras en el interior de una persona. Cuando digo vacío me refiero a no sentir nada, a no tener nada por lo que vivir, a pensar que tu existencia es un error, y a pensar que todo es un asco. Cuando alguien aparece en tu vida de forma inesperada y te hace sentir muy bien, lo más seguro es que acabes acostumbrandote y no lo valores. Hasta que todo se va a la mierda y vuelves a tu estado de antes.

Es así como se sentía Albert Wesker en ese momento. Le debía muchas cosas a su familia, y si pensaba que todo podría irse a la mierda por la culpa de los S.T.A.R.S... Aunque, ¿Qué esperaba? En realidad la culpa solo la tiene él, si nada de lo ocurrido en el pasado hubiera pasado, otro gallo cantaría. Ahora tenía que explicarle a su esposa todo, y probablemente no sería nada fácil, ellos ya tenían su vida allí..

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí, cariño. Viven cerca, no estamos seguros. Tenemos niños.- Le dijo a Patrice.

-Claro, tenemos niños. Albert, mírame a los ojos, creéme que te entiendo, sé que no quieres perdernos, pero no vamos a dejar que ellos nos echen. Ellos han venido a por nosotros, y si huímos, nos seguirán. Tenemos que luchar. Tú mismo preparaste a los niños para ello.-

-No os puedo poner en peligro. Realmente no puedo. Si os pasara algo, yo me muero.-

-Vamos a hacerlo todos juntos, en equipo.-

-Supongo que tienes razón.-

-Leon, necesito ducharme, date prisa.- Gritó Claire desde la cocina.

Dio la vuelta a la encimera y se sentó en uno de los sofás que había en la sala de estar. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la luz roja del teléfono parpadeaba, era un mensaje de voz. Pulsó la tecla de reproducir y se lavantó a por un poco de chocolate. Sonrió mientras escuchaba la grabación: a Jill siempre se le olvidaba algo. Por suerte, sí que tenía una botella de champagne en casa. Abrió la nevera y sacó la tableta de chocolate. Después, cerró la puerta empujándola con el culo.

-Ya era hora.-

-Ya sabes la próxima vez: te duchas conmigo.- Dijo Leon.

Claire sonrió.

-¿He oído a Jill?- Preguntó

-Sí, quiere que llevemos una botella de champagne para esta noche.-

-Vale, hay una en el frigorífico, ¿no?-

-Mira a ver.-

-¿Ya estás con el chocolate?- Preguntó a Claire.

-¿Qué?¿Me vas a privar de los placeres mundanos?-

-¿Para qué quieres más placeres teniendome a mí?- Sonrió Leon.

-Si tu ego fuera líquido tendríamos que salir de casa en canoa.-

-Exagerada.-

-Quiero un hijo.-

Leon se quedó callado. Después dijo:

-¿Para qué?

-¿Para que crees que son los hijos?- Preguntó Claire irónicamente.

-¿Para cambiarlos los pañales?-

-Touché.- Dijo Claire mientras guiñaba el ojo.

-Chris, deberías descansar. Ya sabes lo que te dijo el médico sobre los golpes.-

-No quiero verme como un inútil. Ni Wesker ni sus golpes impedirán que haga tareas domésticas.-

-Lo que tú digas.- Dijo Jill.- Por cierto, ¿Sabes algo de Ada? ¿Escapó?-

-No tengo ni la más remota idea, para serte honesto. Es el contacto de Leon, a sí que habrá que preguntarle a él.-

-Esta noche, entonces. -Chris se sentó en unas de las sillas.- ¿Cuantos vamos a ser al final?-

-Pues a ver, tú, yo, la niña, Claire, Leon, los de Berlín, y Rebecca.

-¿Rebecca viene solo al final?-

-No, por lo visto se ha puesto de acuerdo con su chica y vienen las dos.

Hacía poco que Rebecca había confesado que es lesbiana, y la verdad, había sido una sorpresa para todo el mundo. Pero lo cierto es que su pareja era la persona más agradable que jamás habían concocido. Las dos vivian juntas en un apartamento de Barcelona, y esa misma mañana cogían un vuelo a París. Con "Los de Berlín", Chris y Jill se referían a Barry y a su familia. Viven allí desde hace un par de años, y son familia numerosa: tienen cuatro hijos.

Lo que ninguno de ellos esperaba, es que esa noche iban a tener problemas.

-¿Esta noche?- Preguntó Bryan.- ¡Pero es Navidad!

-Precisamente por eso, hijo. Estarán distraidos y será nuestra mejor oportunidad.-

-Pero no estoy preparado, ni yo ni Stef.- Le dijo a su padre.

-Si que lo estáis. Yo personalmente sé que podéis con ello. Sé de lo que sois capaces.-

Bryan miró a su hermana pequeña y asintió. Después subió a su cuarto para mentalizarse y preparse. Si actuaban por la noche, debía ponerse ropa negra, igual que su padre. Miró de reojo su portátil, no sabía que hacer. Podría decirle a su nueva amiga que desalojaran la casa para esta noche, la verdad es que no le apetecía nada ir e intentar matarla, pero si su padre se enterara que hablaba con ella, y lo que es mucho peor: si se enterara de que le había traicionado... lo mataba.

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y pensó bien en lo que iba a hacer. Pero no se decídia, necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre eso, alguien que le pudiera aconsejar y ayudar. Pero estaba solo. Se levantó de un salto y caminó hacia su escritorio, donde se encontraba su ordenador apagado. Lo desenchufó de la corriente y se lo llevó a su cama para estar más cómodo. El aparato no tardó nada en encenderse, aunque tampoco tenía prisa. Internet se abrió solo por defecto y tecleó "Facebook". Stef no estaba conectada, pero aun así se armó de valor y decidió mandarle un privado.

_Hola, soy Bryan. Mira, relamente no sé si debería decirte esto. Procura no estar en tu casa esta noche, porque si no, nos veremos las caras. De nada._

Pulsó el botón enviar y dudó por un momento si había sido demasiado borde. Pero eso daba igual, los iba a salvar la vida, a ella y a su familia. Ahora solo faltaba esperar, quizás Stef respondiera... o no. Bajó la tapa del ordenador, pero no lo apagó. Se levantó de la cama y miró dentro de su armario para buscar ropa muy oscura.

-Toc toc.- Dijo alguien al otro lado de la puerta.-

-¿quién es?-

-Mamá.-

Patrice Wesker entró en la habitación de su hijo y le estuvo aconsejando sobre qué ponerse.

-Sé que no te gusta la idea de hacer esto, hijo. Pero tu padre nos necesita, nos necesita a todos nosotros. Realmente esa gente merece todo lo que les vamos a hacer.-

-¿ah, sí? ¿Qué culpa tiene su hija, por ejemplo?-

Patrice se quedó callada por un momento, la verdad es que la chica no tenía ninguna culpa.

-Si matamos a sus padres, nos entregará. Tenemos que acabar con los Redfield, ¿sabes?-

-Lo que vosotros digáis. Avisadme cuando nos vayamos a ir.-

Su madre salió del cuerto, mientras Bryan le seguía con la mirada. Después cerró los ojos y pensó que le gustaría tener una familia normal, no una familia de asesinos.

**5 horas más tarde.**

Stef ayudaba a su madre a ir preparando la mesa para cenar. Barry estaba a punto de llegar, y Rebecca y su novia estaban ayudando en la cocina. Eran las ocho de la tarde pasadas, y parecía que era más tarde por la oscuridad que había allí fuera. Una vez hubo colocado todo los vasos y las servilletas, se sentó en el sofa e hizo zapping por si había algo interesante que ver. Pero solo había películas navideñas, más cutres imposibles. Sacó su movil del bolsillo y vio que tenía bastantes menciones en Twitter, felicitaciones navideñas en WhatsApp y un privado en Facebook. No tardó en responder las interacciones, no estaba por la labor de escribir mucho. El mensaje de Facebook prefirió ir a leerlo en el ordenador, que era más cómodo. En su habitación hacía más frio de lo normal, pero no se iba a echar ninguna manta, sólo tenía intención de contestar el mensaje.

Su ordenador ya estaba encendido, con lo cual, se ahorró bastante tiempo. Allí estaba, la notificación del privado. Se paró a pensar de quién podría ser, aunque tenía una corazonada de que era de su nuevo amigo. Y así era, lo único que no se esperaba, era del contenido de éste. Se levantó de la silla de escritorio y corrió por el pasillo hacia la cocina. Tenía que decirselo a sus padres, podrían morir.

-¡MAMÁ!-

Jill se giró hacia ella, en realidad, se giró hasta la perra.

-¿qué pasa Stef?-

Se quedó callada, no podía decirles que estaba hablando con el enemigo, pero tampoco podía estar sin decirselo, o moririan.

-Me encuentro mal, voy a tomar el aire fuera.-

Stef se fue por donde había llegado a la cocina, y abrió la puerta de la calle mientras podía oír como su madre le decía a Laura, la pareja de Rebecca, que últimamente estaba muy rara.

Del Autor: Quiero decir que los personajes son y serán como a mí más me gusten, me da igual que alguno de vosotros no esté de acuerdo. Quiero pediros perdón por todo el tiempo que he estado sin escribir, se me rompió el ordenador, y todavía no tengo uno propia, a si que se me hace dificil continuar el fic. Dar gracias a Erika, que siempre me comentar y me alegra mucho, y sobre todo a Patrice Wesker, que siempre me ha apoyado y se molesta en leer el fic.


	4. 25 de Diciembre parte 3

Stef se sentó en una piedra de su jardín. Al principio se estremeció, ya que estaba demasiado fría y se le estaba congelando el culo, pero luego comenzó a pensar en las posibles soluciones que tenía su actual problema, y se olvidó de aquella fría sensación. Podría decirle a su familia que aquella noche sus vidas peligraban, pero probablemente la ignorarían, o lo que aún es mucho peor: le preguntaría de donde ha sacado tal idea y tendría que contarles todo lo relacionado a Bryan. La otra posibilidad, era no decirles nada, y dejar que sus padres y el resto de la familia muriera.  
Se llevó las dos manos a la cara y se frotó los ojos. Pensó por qué todo lo malo le pasaba a ella, y como demonios saldría bien parada de allí. Miró hacia atrás, hacia su casa. Podía ver la silueta de Rebecca a través de la ventana, y en ese momento supo que tenía bien claro que haría saber a su familia el peligro que corrían.  
Se levantó de aquella piedra e intentó poner cara de susto, después, gritó.

La puerta de la residencia de los Redfield se abrió de par en par, bruscamente, y de ella salió Chris el primero de todos. Corrió hacia su hija y después miró a su alreador. Stef se echó a sus brazos y simuló un falso llanto. Después, notó como salían de la casa el resto de los invitados de la cena planeada para aquella noche.

-¿Qué ha pasado?¿Por qué has gritado?- Preguntó su madre  
-Un coche.- Contestó Stef  
-¿Que pasa con un coche, hija?-  
-Eran ellos mamá.-

Chris miró a su mujer, y Jill le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Los Wesker?-

Stef asintió.

-Ellos... se acaban de ir. Planeaban atacarnos pero se han rajado porque me han visto aquí sentada.-

Jill agarró su mano y la llevó hasta dentro de la casa, mientras los demás las seguían y murmuraban algo. Chris fue el último en entrar y cerró la puerta de un golpe, después, caminó con desgana hacia la sala de estar y se sentó en uno de los sofás. Su mujer y su hija estaban en otro.

-Quiero irme a mi habitación.- Dijo Stef, después, se levantó y corrió hasta su cuarto, donde se lanzó a la cama.

De momento, había salido todo genial, aunque no podría cantar victoria. Quizás sus padres pensaran que el peligro ya había pasado, pero no, no era así. Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos y los abrió despacio. Un par de escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo y la hicieron levantarse de la fría cama para seguir con el resto del plan. Se acercó a la puerta cerrada y puso la oreja para escuchar lo que hablaban en el resto de la casa. No sacó nada en claro, excepto que Barry y su familia acababa de llegar, y que estaba siendo puesto al día.

Stef abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo. Barry estaba en el recibidor aun, con el abrigo en la mano, y con cara de asombro al escuchar a Jill.

-Hola Stef.- Dijo Barry.- Tranquila, no pasará nada.-

Ella asintió como modo de respuesta.

Albert Wesker conducía por las calles de París un poco nervioso, se había perdido, y realmente no se acordaba de cual fue el camino que le llevó hasta casa de los Redfield. Solo iban tres en aquel coche, habian dejado a la pequeña Stef con una niñera (que eran dificiles de encontrar en un día como aquel) en su propia casa. Lo que podría pasar aquella noche sería mejor que no lo viera ella.

-Vale, vale, recuerdo esta calle. Creo que era por aquí.- Dijo Wesker  
-Pero Albert, hemos pasado por aquí cerca de cuarenta veces.  
-Confía en mi, esta es la buena. Es que todas se parecen mucho.

Unos amables vecinos les habían dejado su coche, porque el suyo propio estaba aparcado en frente de la casa de los Redfield. Era lo bueno de aquel día, que casi nadie usaba su coche para salir porque era un día para quedarse en casa.

-Sí, sí que vamos bien. Antes pasé por esta casa.-  
-Has dicho eso cuatro veces con esta.- Dijo Bryan.  
-Esta vez estoy seguro.-  
-¿Es ese coche que hay ahí delante el nuestro?- Preguntó Patrice  
-Eso parece.

Así era. Wesker aparcó donde pudo y los tres se bajaron. Se juntaron en el maletero del vehículo y se repartieron equipaciones.

-Oye, chico.- Le dijo Patrice a su hijo.- Recuerda tu parte.

Bryan asintió y los tres miraron hacia la residencia de los Redfield.

Todos estaban reunidos en la cocina, aquello parecía una clase. Barry hablaba mientras los demas, sentados, escuchaban. Stef apareció y todo el mundo se la quedó mirando. Rebecca se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Vale, tus padres me han dado este cargo a mi. Recuerdas el motivo de vuestras vidas aquí, ¿verdad? Bien, digamos que esta noche es "La Noche". Vamos a tomarnos su ataque como una oportunidad para atacarles nosotros a ellos. Creemos que volverán.-  
-No sé si volverán... -Ella sabía que si volverían, más que nada porque en realidad no habían llegado anteriormente-  
-Probablemente sí.- Dijo Rebecca.- Mira, sé que estás algo preparada y tal, pero tienes que dejarnos a nosotros. ¿Te tienes que quedar con los niños, vale?-  
-No me esperaba otra cosa.- Respondió borde Stef.  
-Sé buena, llevatelos a la habitación.-

Los hijos de Barry fueron tras Stef a su cuarto, aunque no iban demasiado contentos, ya que pensaban que se iban a aburrir muchísimo.

-Tranquilos, podremos jugar a algún juego de ordenador.- Les consoló Stef.  
-¿Van a morir nuestros padres?- preguntó uno de los niños.  
-Probablemente.- Contestó Stef.- ¡Es broma!- dijo al ver que dos de ellos estaban a punto de llorar.-

Con la mano hizo el gesto de dejarlos entrar a la habitación y todos pasaron.

-Esperadme sentados en la cama, que voy al baño y ahora elegimos juego, ¿vale?-

Stef cerró la puerta para que ninguno de ellos pudiera salir y entró dentro del baño, echó el cerrojó, y abrió el grifo. Dejó el agua correr hasta que salió un poco caliente y se lavó la cara con ella. Después, supo lo que quería hacer: se subió encima del váter y abrió la ventana pequeña que mantenía el baño aireado y salió por ella -con muchas dificultades- pero acabó consiguiendolo. Aquella ventana daba al jardín interior, que en ese momento estaba vacío.  
Se encontraba un poco mareada, la verdad. Pero no se tomó el lujo de poder parar y descansar, no, tenía que ir a la entrada y ver desde ahí todo.

-¡Están aquí!.- Girtó Chris Redfield desde alguna parte de la casa, y después, se escuchó más de un disparo.

Stef se quedó paralizada, y no supo que hacer cuando escuchó pisadas cerca de ella, el césped sonaba bastante con la escarcha. Alguien corría hacia ella. Pero todavía podía esconderse. A su derecha tenía unos matorrales que llevaban ahí desde que habían comprado la casa, y era un buen escondite. Aunque las ramas no tapaban el cuerpo entero de Stef, no podía ser vista a causa de la oscuridad de la noche.  
Los pasos se acercaban, cada vez sonaban más fuertes. Fue entonces cuando apareció la novia de Rebecca corriendo. Llevaba unas de las 9mm de Chris en la mano y miraba hacia sus espaldas.

-¡Sal!, Se que estás aquí.-

Respiraba muy fuerte, parecía incluso que hiperventilaba. Stef sentía que debía salir del escondite y ayudarla, probablemente ella nunca había estado en esa situación. Se lo volvió a pensar, y después, salió de su escondite, despacio, para que la novia de Rebecca no se asustara. Pero fueron dos tiros que salieron de la nada los que asustaron a las dos, haciendo así que Stef volviera de donde había salido. Se llevó la mano a la boca, alguien había disparado a la pobre chica, y diría que estaba muerta, no se movía.

Se quedó quieta, esperando a ver el atacante, pero no podía ver nada desde detrás del arbusto. Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, y le sudaban bastante las manos. Se puso de rodillas sobre la tierra, y esperó una señal para poder salir... algo que la dijera que estaba segura y que nadie le dispararía, pero esa señal jamás llegaría. Se le puso un nudo en la garganta y derramó un par de lágrimas, esperaría allí toda la noche si hacía falta. Se secó las lágrimas que en ese momento le caían por la barbilla y se quedó quieta, inmóvil, porque alguien se acercaba.

Bryan Wesker seguía apuntando a aquella chica que yacía en el suelo, aun sabiendo que estaba muerta. Él le había matado. Se acercó hasta el cadáver y después se arrodilló hasta él, para quitarle el arma. Lanzó la 9mm lejos, hacia unos arbustos que estaban pegados a la fachada de la vivienda.

-En realidad no quería matarte. Pero no quiero líos con mi padre.- Dijo Bryan al cuerpo muerto.  
-¡Suelta el jodido arma!- Dijo una voz dulce y femenina a sus espaldas.

Bryan dio media vuelta y vio a su amiga apuntandole con la pistola que había quitado al cadáver momentos atrás.

-No tienes huevos a disparme.-  
-Sí que los tengo.-  
-No me vas a disparar. Me quieres, me agregaste a Facebook.-  
-Eso fue un error.-  
-No lo fue.- Dijo Bryan.- Ahora, si me disculpas...

El chico volvió a dar media vuelta y se fue por donde había venido, mientras Stef no le quitaba ojo y seguía apuntandole.

-¡No te muevas!- Gritó Stef. Pero Bryan seguía su camino.- ¡Voy a disparar!  
-No lo harás.- Continuaba diciendo él mientras cada vez se alejaba más.

Pero Stef apretó el gatillo dos veces. El arma pareció saltar entre sus manos, y dejó caerla. Después se tiró de rodillas a la fría hierba, mientras el cuerpo de su amigo caía también con todo su peso. Alguien acarició el pelo de la chica, con ánimo de tranquilizarla, de decirle que había hecho lo correcto.

-Está bien, hija.- Dijo Jill.-  
-Mamá, lo siento tanto.- Dijo Stef sollozando.  
-No pasa nada, yo también he sido adolescente.- Y es que su madre había escuchado todo.-¿Eh? ¿Quién es? Oh Dios, Rebecca no puede ver esto.- Dijo mientras miraba el cadáver de la pobre chica.-

Patrice Wesker caminaba sigilosamente por el pasillo de los Redfield. Lo cierto es que parecía una familia limpia y muy normal, pero merecían lo peor. Intentó no preocuparse por los disparos que se habían sentido fuera segundos atrás, seguro que su hijo se encontraba genial. Llevaba encima una metralleta bastante ligera, que sabía manejar bastante bien, y que con un poco de suerte podría segar unas cuantas vidas.

-Bonito vestido, zorra. ¿Es de ZARA?- Dijo alguien muy cerca

Patrice no podía ver nada, una bala perdida había alcanzado la bombilla y se había quedado sin luz en el pasillo.

-¿Qué se siente al ser menopaúsica?- Volvió a decir alguien.  
-Déjate ver, desgraciada.-  
-A Claire nadie le llama eso, ¿entiendes?- Redfield apareció del cuarto del baño, con una semiautomática.  
-¿Quién eres tú? ¿De qué motel has salido?-  
-Más respeto con mi chica.- Leon también salió del cuarto del baño.-  
-Anda, mira la parejita. Si no fuera porque os voy a matar a los dos, diría que dentro de 9 meses nacerá una criatura creada en un cuarto de baño.- Patrice sonrió.- Después de matar a la guarra de la camarera, no tendré remordimientos por mataros a vosotros.-

Barry y Chris estaban escondidos en una barricada improvisada hecha con una cama. Wesker estaba muy cerca, podía sentir el sonido de sus botas.  
El suelo crujía por las pisadas de Wesker, que cada vez eran más fuertes, más pesadas, y con más energía. Se acercaba a la habitación de matrimonio, el actual refugio de Chris y Barry, cuando unos gritos le alertaron. Albert retrocedió hasta el pasillo y se asomó por una de las ventanas que allí había. Se trataba de la paramédico, estaba llorando encima de un muerto. Era genial que su hijo estuviera haciendo todo bien. Examinó la escena con más atención y descubrió que había otro cuerpo más lejos de allí.

-¡Patrice! ¡El niño!-


End file.
